


The Newest Glader-TMR Imagines and Preferences

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A book of preferences and imagines for all you TMR fans out there, and yes, requests are open!!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Good evening lovely readers! I saw a meme the other day, saying if I had a dollar for everytime I had a fictional crush I would be able to afford the therapy I obviously need. Which in my case is quite true, but you can't blame me when we have such wonderful book characters, namely the Gladers! So after scrolling for hours through TMR preferences and imagine books, I worked out that majority of them say REQUESTS CLOSED. So, I decided that I would give it a go for everyone who really wants to read a preferences and imagines book. So just comment down below and I shall try and forfill everyone's requests, but I apologise if I struggle to do them all.


	2. Newt x Minho Imagine

An Imagine For MazeTrials 

I climb up the ivy on the big stone walls, feeling like I'm stretched and tired emotionally. I've lived in this shucking Glade too long, I had my hopes too high when I ran around the corners of the Maze, each time I was greeted with a dead end. I can't find the strength to carry on. I climb up as high as I can, and look at the emerald green grass that could never be soft enough to cushion my landing. I lift my head and stare at the horizon, my eyes blinded by an array of yellows and oranges, a beautiful sunrise. What a beautiful sight to see when I stop breathing. "ALBY!!!!" I hear one of the Gladers scream as they spot me. "NEWT GET THE SHUCK DOWN!!!!" Minho screams. I shake my head silently and take a last deep breath. I let go of the ivy I cling to and jump.

I wake up slowly and rub my eyes groggily, finding myself under the roof of the Med-Jack hut. "Newt, you all good?" Minho asks me and rushes to my side. "What happened" I ask, sitting upright, being very conscious of the throbbing pain in my leg. "You jumped and broke your leg" Alby replies. Then the memories come rushing back, my hate for the Glade made me climb up the ivy to jump off and kill myself. But, I can't be dead, someone must of caught me. "You really worried us mate" Minho says as he kneels next to me on the bed of the Med-Jack hut. "Don't ever do that again Newt" Alby warns me. I nod slowly and sink back into the sheets and rest my head on the pillow. "He needs to rest guys" Jeff ushers Minho and Alby out of the Med-Jack hut, not before Minho gives me a small wave goodbye.

I stand back, leaning on my hoe, drenched in sweat, admiring my work in the Gardens today. A week after my little "accident" I was so happy to be able to work again, tending to my precious plants! Despite the persistent nagging and disapproval from Alby, Minho, Jeff and Clint, I made my way out of the hospital bed and went back to work as soon as the pain in my leg was bearable. "Newt, you really should be resting" Minho jogs over to me after a long day in the Maze, nibbling on a pre-made sandwich from Frypan. "Honestly Minho, I'm fine. Really" Geez, they're acting like I'm glass and can break so easily. "Well a few more days in bed wouldn't hurt anyone" Minho says, seating himself on a tree stump. "Except the plants" I say. Minho rolls his eyes. "And Zart isn't capable of doing that? Minho asks. "I'm fit as a fiddle Minho" I argue. "Sure you are" Minho mutters sarcastically. I rub my healing leg soothingly, until it starts to burn and I groan. "Agh!" I say under my breath, which is still loud enough to grab Minho's attention, who rushes to my aid, but I brush him off. "I'm fine. I'll see Jeff and Clint later" I tell him. "You are going to the Med-Jack hut now Newt" Minho says. "I am not!" I pout like a little kid. That's when the burning pain in my leg feel's like it's a roaring bonfire. "Owww!!" I screech, sinking onto the floor. "NEWT YOU SLITHEAD!" Minho screams. My eyes close as I pass out from the agony. 

"Wake up Newt. Wake the shuck up shank!" A familiar voice shouts at me, rocking me back and forth. Minho obviously. "I'M UP, CALM DOWN MINHO!!!" I shout back, my eyes fluttering awake. "Calm down?! You shucking passed out from you leg!!" Minho exclaims, helping me sit up. The pain in my leg is bearable, an improvement, but I'm certainly not going back to the Gardens anytime soon. "It doesn't feel too bad now" I say. I rub my eyes and let myself adjust to the light. "You are such a workaholic!" Minho exclaims. "First rule of the Glade, everyone does their part" I smile. "Well I think having a broken leg is an exception" Minho chuckles.


	3. Your Introduction To The Glade

MAZE RUNNER PREFERENCES:

I jolt awake, my ears pierced by the sound of metal crashing together. My eyes open up, greeted by the darkness of a metal elevator and crates of supplies. This rusty old elevator shoots me up to what looks like two rusty doors, concealing me from the surface. "Where am I?!?!?" I mutter to myself, getting to my feet. I can't seem to remember anything, not even my name. "No, no, no, no!" I mutter to myself. This can't be happening. Shouldn't I be able to remember something? I rack my brain for a single memory, anything that could help me remember where I was or what I was doing here, but nothing comes to mind, except W.C.K.D. As I stumble through the enclosed space of the elevator, I look at one of the boxes of supplies. Surely enough, there's a box with white blocky letters on it, reading W.C.K.D. "W.C.K.D is good" I hear a voice tell me, it belongs to a woman. But as I look around and take in my surroundings, the voice was a memory. But the memory gets snatched away from me. I get to my feet and try to think of a logical explanation for why I'm here. But what's logical about a teenage girl with no memories getting sent up in an elevator? 

NEWT: In a few moments the elevator jolts as it comes to a stop and crashes against the walls keeping the light from outside out. Not knowing what's outside, I grab the crates of supplies as quickly as possible and stack them around myself, protecting myself from whatever's up there. For all I was aware, there could be a band of old cannibal men, ready for a tasty little girl to munch on. Or I was a human sacrifice to a civilisation of radioactive zombies. Whatever the case, being protected was probably my best chance of survival until I can work out why I've been shot up in an elevator with no memories. The light of the outside world pours in, and so does noises, voices, and with a loud thud, I'm assuming a person as well. "Where's the Greenie Newt?" I hear someone ask. Their voice is distinctly male, too high pitched to be a man's, so I settle for teenager. "Yeah! It's that time of the month, shouldn't we have a new Greenbean?" I hear another voice ask. "Can we all just calm the shuck down and be quiet?" A boy exclaims, the accent foreign, maybe British? I crawl out of the enclosed safe space I made for myself and get to my feet, staring into a pair of warm and kind brown eyes. "You're a girl?" He asks in curiosity. He runs his fingers through his mousy blonde hair in confusion. "What's the matter Newt?" People keep asking the boy. "Last time I checked, yeah I'm a girl" I reply after a few minutes. The boy, I'm assuming he's Newt because that's what everyone keeps calling him, stares at me for a few minutes until he offers me his hand. "Um... we should probably get you out of there" he says, and nervously, I take his hand politely. The British boy assists me out of the elevator and I end up holding my gaze with at least 30 teenage boys of all shapes and sizes. The amount of people circling me like they've never seen a girl gets overwhelming, so is the strange words they're saying. I mean, what on Earth is a Slopper? I feel my breaths getting shorter and quicker, until I collapse, my head colliding with the emerald grass.

My eyes flutter awake as I find myself laying on a bed in a wooden building. Beside me is Newt, who smiles weakly as I sit up. "Hey Greenbean" he says, pulling a strand of loose hair out of my face. "Can you explain to me what the hell is going on?" I demand, but my voice is soft and shaky. "Welcome to the Glade" he chuckles softly. I pout like a little kid, I want answers. "Just rest a little and I'll get Alby, alright?" Newt says, standing up from the chair beside the bed. "Fine" I reply agitated. "Where are you going?" I ask Newt as he hovers over the doorknob. He sighs, then chuckles, and walks out of the room. I huff as I am in the room all alone.

MINHO: I stand up, rubbing my legs soothingly, getting into a running position. To be prepared for whatever's up there, I need to be prepared to sprint for my life. "Here goes nothing" I mutter to myself as the cage doors swing open. Light pours in like maple syrup and voices belonging to teenage boys fills the air. Leaping from box to box, I escape the elevator and sprint as though my life depends on it. "We have a Runner boys!!", "A GIRL!!?!?!?" and "I WAS SURE IT WAS GOING TO BE A SLOPPER!!!" are a few of the things I can hear from a crowd of surprised teenage boys behind me. I sprint across what seems to be a giant courtyard, concealed by four stone walls, towards an opening in the walls, leading to a series of ivy covered walls. Like a maze. 

This doorway seems to beckon me towards it, and I sprint towards it, trusting my gut. I glance over my shoulder at the running crowd of boys behind me, until my head collides with someone's chest. I fall to the ground on my bottom and huff. "New meat hey?" A handsome and buff Asian boy asks me, offering me his hand. He's dripping in sweat and the smirk on his face shows no signs of confusion. He seems like a cool guy. "Well?" He asks impatiently. I must have been staring. "Um... yeah sorry. Thanks" I take his hand awkwardly and he helps to me to my feet. "Nice running" he comments as he jogs off towards the crowd of boys. "Thanks" I reply, still trying to work out if he's being sarcastic or not. Perhaps a bit of both. 

THOMAS: The doors of the outside world swing open, and the rays of sunlight shine in. A hand grabs my shirt roughly and pulls me onto emerald green grass. I look up at the face, a teenage boy with crazy eyebrows and a frowning face, as his expression turns puzzled. "What's the matter Gally?" I hear people ask. "It's a girl" he grunts in reply. As I scramble to my feet, teenage boys begin to circle me like vultures. Have they seriously never seen a female before? I stand up and dust the dirt off my clothes and wipe my nose. I can feel a little of blood dripping out of it. A boy with dark brown hair and dressed in a blue long sleeved shirt approaches me, with the same puzzled look plastered on his face. He observed my bleeding nose, and with his thumb, he wipes it off gently. "She's already bleeding, good job Gally" he mutters to himself, in a sarcastic tone. "Why can't I remember anything?" I demand anyone who'll reply. "Day one Greenbean. Welcome to the Glade" the dark haired boy replies. "I'm Thomas by the way. Your name will come to you in a day or two. Trust me, this happens to all of us" he reassures me, shaking my sweaty hand. "Thanks" I reply quietly. He smiles weakly. "Okay shanks, get out of the way, and let me show the Greenie around" another boy grunts, pushing past the large crowd of boys.


	4. Your Tour of The Glade

NEWT: For a few moments I find myself detangling my hair with my fingers, until a tall African-American boy, presumably Alby, enters the room, Newt closely behind. "So you're the new Greenbean?" Alby asks. "Yup" I reply, sitting upright. "So, you can't remember anything? Not even your name?" Alby asks, which makes my heart race. Should I be able to remember things? "Nope" I shake my head, trying to act calm. "Don't worry, no one can remember anything except their name's, but your name'll come back in a day or two" Newt says, calming me down. "Happens to everyone" Alby adds. "That's a relief" I say, sighing in relief. "So are you ready for the tour?" Alby asks. "She just fainted Alby. Of course not" Newt argues. "I'm fine" I say, getting out of bed. Newt tries to get me back into bed, but I resist. "Welcome to the Glade" Alby whispers in my ear.

There were five things I knew about so far. One, was were everything was located. Alby and Newt showed me around the Glade, a giant courtyard dotted with giant wooden structures, on top of an unsteady lookout tower. Two, I was the only girl. "You're the first girl Greenie we've ever had" Newt tells me, as we spectate the work of the teenage boys; repairing buildings, serving food, tending to plants. Not one girl in this entire field except myself. Three, I wasn't allowed out of the Glade. From the height we were at, I could see what lies behind the safety of the Glade, it was a series of different twists and turns; a Maze. No one, except the Runners are permitted out there, as they are the fastest and fittest of them all. Four, Alby was the leader of the Glade, and Newt was second in command. They make sure everyone follows the three rules; everyone does their part, you can't hurt another Glader and no one goes out into the Maze. And when someone breaks those rules they enforce punishments. Five, I'm starting to really like Newt. He's super attractive, and the way he stares out at the work everyone has achieved, he looks so proud and intense. He also seems sweet. I think being in the Glade isn't so bad after all.

Newt and I stay behind in the lookout tower while Alby goes off to finish his jobs and make sure everyone is pitching in. We observe the setting sun, so beautiful I wish I had a camera to capture the moment in a photograph. "I know, it's a lot to process" Newt says, observing the way I look so deep in thought. "Just a tad bit" I reply sarcastically. He chuckles softly. Then, the doors to the Maze begin to make a loud noise, like the sound of crumbling concrete, which takes me by surprise. "Don't worry. They close every night, and for a good reason too" this sparks my curiousity. "What's out there?" I ask him. He goes silent until we here loud screeching noise. "We call them Grievers. No one's ever seen one and lived to tell the tale of course, no one ever survives a night in the Maze" Newt replies. I nod slowly, looking at the ground. 

MINHO: "And you have your Slicers, Builders, and over there are the Med-Jacks. Are you even listening to me?" Newt grumbles annoyed. "Sorry what?" I ask, snapping out of my trance. I haven't paid that much attention ever since the tour of the Glade started. My mind always seems to drift off to what that guy said before "Nice running". Newt sighs. I try and search the sea of teenage boys for the guy I bumped into, hoping to ask Newt who he is. "Newt, who's that guy over the there? The one talking with Alby?" I ask, pointing over near a small crowd of boys who are throwing firewood and kindle for what I'm assuming is going to be a bonfire. "He's Minho. One of the only people allowed to go out into the Maze. Why?" Newt tells me. "Just curious. I bumped into him earlier when I was running" I reply. "Yeah, he's one of the fastest, strongest and best of all the Gladers. He has to be, all of the Runners need to be" Newt says as we fix gaze on him. "Do you like him?" Newt asks after a few moments of silence. "No, I was just wondering who he was" I lie, he kind of is attractive. "So, do you want to continue the tour?" Newt asks. "Um, yeah sure" I reply.

"Woah, didn't know girls could carry that much" Minho comments as I carry a large pile of sticks and wood for the bonfire. I don't reply. "So how are you liking the Glade?" Minho asks, leaning against a tree. Trying to be helpful, and seize the opportunity to talk to Minho, I decide to assist the Gladers with the bonfire, in celebration of the newest Glader's arrival, me. "It's cool" I reply to Minho. Silence. "So, think you have the chops to be a Runner?" Minho asks finally. I dump the firewood in the stone circle. "Do you?" I ask, heading back into the woods to retrieve some more firewood. "When you don't bump into people. Yeah, you might" he replies, chuckling. I give him my best death stare, which only makes him laugh louder. "Oh shut up" I say angrily, picking up several twigs and branches. "Just saying, not bumping into things might help you run a little better" he laughs. I elbow him, gently though, because of rule two; don't hurt another Glader. "Just watch me" I say. "I will be a Runner" I add, my tone thick with determination.

THOMAS: Thomas, a handsome dark haired Glader, shows me around the Glade, giving me his own personal comments. "Ignore Gally. He's an asshole" or "Chuck's great, super nice kid" and even "Minho is the most sassy of all of us". I giggle at his person annotations, making the tour very informal. But what catches my attention is the doors that lead to a thin but tall passage way out of the Glade. "What's out there?" I ask Thomas, knowing I'll get an answer. "That's the Maze. Minho and I are the only ones who have ever survived a night out there" he replies, but there is no enthusiasm or laughter in his voice. "Why?" I ask. How can people die from a Maze? "Grievers. They're like these spider robot mutant things" he replies. I nod slowly and start walking again. "Promise me something, you won't ever go out into that Maze?" Thomas asks. "Of course. Those Grievers sound scary" I reply. He nods, and I nod back, confirming that this is a promise I'm going to keep. "How's your nose?" Thomas asks. I wipe it softly and look at my index finger. It's stopped bleeding now. "A bit tender, but it's stopped bleeding" I reply. Thomas lifts my chin and uses his thumb to wipe away the extra blood. "Thanks" I blush. "No problem" he says, continuing to walk. "If it gets any worse go to Clint and Jeff. They'll patch you up" Thomas instructs me. The sun begins to set over the Glade, while Thomas and I are trying to guess what my name will be when I remember it. The doors to the Maze begin to close, which doesn't startle me, but the screeching noises arising from deep within the Maze freak me out. "What's that?" I ask Thomas, trying not to sound scared. "Hey, it's okay. It's just a Griever. They can't get past those walls" Thomas points to the the ivy covered stone walls, and it's remarkable height. He's right, nothing could get past those walls. I nod my head. "Nothing can hurt you here" he reassures me. "Thanks Thomas" I thank him, I was almost certain I was going to wet my pants. "If you get scared, then you can come over to my hammock. If you want, I mean, oh that came out wrong. Um..." Thomas stutters. "No, I get what you mean. I know where you hammock is" I reply. He smiles awkwardly and scratches the back of his neck.


	5. What You Do In The Glade

NEWT: After being here a week, and finally remembering my name, it was time I was assigned a job. Surprisingly, I ended up becoming a Slicer. The other jobs I tried weren't very well suited to me. As a Track-Hoe I nearly stumbled over a rake and gave myself a concussion, as a Builder I accidentally hammered Gally's hand (I swear it wasn't on purpose) and as a Med-Jack I almost gave a vomiting Glader a glass of rubbing alcohol. I didn't, but I was pretty close. So, with my strong stomach, I was able to spend a whole day in a pen where the fences were splashed with blood, and squirts of it on my shirt. 

Newt walks over to the gate to the Blood House, blocking his nose. The stench in here made me claustrophobic the first few hours in here. "Hey Newt! What's up?" I ask, leaning the axe I was using against the fence. "Seeing if you fancied some lunch?" Newt offers, grinning. Several cat calls come from a group of working Builders as they spot Newt and I together. "Oi! Shut up!" Newt yells, his voice strained as it carries over to the Builders. I remove my blood-stained jumper, it's not really an article of clothing one erases to lunch, and hand it onto the fence. "Enjoying being a Slicer?" Newt asks as I jump over the gate to the Blood House. "Can someone actually enjoy chopping animals in half?" I ask as we stroll towards the Homestead. Newt chuckles softly. "What's your job? I mean you can just walk around bossing people around all day can you?" I ask. "I work as a Track-Hoe" he replies. "Cool" I reply, admiring the other Track-Hoes working in the Gardens, tending to the plants. The growing sunflowers catch my attention. "They're pretty" I point to the radiant sunflowers. "Um, really?" Newt asks, scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah, they're beautiful" I say. "Glad you like 'em" he replies. 

Newt leads me over to a big stone wall, filled with names familiar and new to em, some with crosses in them. I trace my finger along the names etched into the stone wall. I spot a sharp blade in Newt's hand. "You're a Glader now. It's time you make your mark" Newt hands me the blade. "So I just carve my name into the wall?" I ask him. "Yep" he replies. I look at any blank spaces in the cluster of names, finding a spot right next to Newt's. "Don't mind having a Greenie's name next to yours?" I ask him, preparing to 'make my mark' as Newt said. "Not at all. Want some help with that?" Newt replies. "Thanks" I smile back. Newt approaches me and wraps his warm hand around mine. We carve Y/N into the wall, and step back together to admire it. Newt still has his hand wrapped around mine protectively. "Can I have my hand back?" I ask, trying not to sound rude. "Um, yeah sorry" he replies, letting go almost immediately. I can still feel his warmth. "Weren't we going to have lunch?" I ask, trying to remember when at the Blood House Newt mentioned carving my name into the wall. "Yeah, this was just a little detour" he replies innocently. I hand him back the knife. 

MINHO: I could recall my name now. Finally, I could remember the one thing the Creators let me keep. Y/N. So when I beamed widely and marched up to Alby with a name, I was sent off to start working. Despite my determination to become a Runner, I wasn't allowed to become one. I nagged Alby, but he shook his head and ask a different Keeper to keep me occupied so I wouldn't run out into the Maze. In the end, I became a Med-Jack, patching up Gladers when they were stupid enough to cut themselves. 

I wrap the bandage around Winston's thumb carefully and gently, prior to that I had applied some disinfectant, so I could avoid a future visit from the Keeper of the Slicers. "Thanks Y/N" Winston thanks me. I finish bandaging him up, and say a simple "You're welcome". Winston smiles and marches out the door with a bandaged thumb. I put away a few things when I feel a tap on the shoulder. I whip my head around to see Minho, drenched in sweat. "What'd you do?" I ask, retrieving the bandages I just put away. "Nothing. I'm not that clumsy" he replies, catching his breath. "Then why are you here?" I sigh. "Come with me Greenbean" he says, jogging out of the Med-Jack hut.

We jog over to a section of one of the stone wall, where there is a cluster of names. "Well Greenbean, here's the knife" he passes me a sharp blade. "What do I do?" I ask, scanning the cluster of names etched into the wall. I see several crossed out, I know what this means straight away without asking. "You write your name onto the wall" he instructs me. I nod and find a blank space, and begin carving Y/N into the wall. It doesn't take me long, and when I finish I pass back the knife carefully. "Still hoping to become a Runner?" Minho asks, tracing his fingers along my newly carved name. "Not hoping. I know I'm going to be a Runner" I reply confidently. He chuckles to himself softly behind his hand. "Wow, you really don't have any faith in me" I comment. "And that surprises you why?" He asks. I groan. "Will you please excuse me? I have some other Gladers to patch up" I say, walking away huffing and puffing.

THOMAS: After remembering my name, Newt was asked by Alby to go and find a Keeper to make me useful. I had to start following rule one, everyone does their part. After two weeks of hard work and showers spent washing away sweat, Frypan was impressed with my cooking skills, so I was assigned a job as a Cook. Which didn't bother me, because every once and a while when Frypan's back was turned I cheekily snuck some food into my pocket for later.

Today I was preparing a warm tomato soup and some bread to dunk it in. I stir the fresh tomatoes in the pot, making sure it isn't too runny and disgusting. I sprinkle some fresh herbs like rosemary and oregano into the soup and continue stirring. "Smells good Y/N" Frypan comments while kneeling the bread. "Thanks" I reply, trying not to burn myself while cooking. "How's the bread coming along?" I ask, looking over my shoulder. "Good. And that reminds me, once you've finished I think Thomas was looking for you" Frypan replies. "Thomas?" I ask. "Yeah, I'll take over for you if you'd like" Frypan offers. "Hey Y/N!" A familiar voice calls out. "That'll be Thomas. The soup shouldn't take too much longer Frypan. Thanks" I say, removing my apron and making sure I look presentable. "Hey Thomas!" I say, emerging from the kitchens. "How's life in the kitchens?" He asks. "Great. I can sneak food whenever Frypan isn't watching" I reply. Thomas smiles. "Come with me, I have something to show you" he says. I look at what his hand is curling around, a knife. "Not planning on murdering me are you?" I ask. "What? Oh yeah. We're going to carve your name into the wall" Thomas replies.

I stand before the crossed names. I know what this means. People have died here. "You okay?" Thomas asks, leaning against the wall. "Yeah I'm fine. Got that knife?" I ask. I try not to mention the fact I'm slightly creeped by the crossed out names. "Yeah. Want some help?" Thomas asks, handing me the knife. "No thanks. I'm all good" I reply, starting to carve my name into the wall. I shake my hand as I find the concrete hard to carve into. "Actually, yes please" I change my mind. Thomas smiles and grabs my hand gently. He guides my hand as I carve Y/N into the wall. His hands are warm from running the Maze all day. When we finish carving in the final letter, he lets go of my hand gently and takes the knife. "Now the wall looks complete" he says, admiring my name. I blush slightly and tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. "Want to go grab some lunch? I'm starving" Thomas asks. "Though you'd never ask" I chuckle.


	6. You Start Crushing

NEWT: I sit beside Minho, Keeper of the Runners, as we eat lunch together, sprawled out on the grass. My shirt is splattered with pig's blood, and Minho is sweating like a dog. Still, you enjoy a ham and cheese sandwich under the sun as it tickles your cheeks. "How was slicing up animals Y/N?" Minho asks, ripping a chunk out of his sandwich primitively. "Fine" I reply, chuckling with my Y/E/C eyes studying the movements of the clouds. "Surprised you haven't been sick yet" Minho says, looking at my blood-stained shirt. I shrug. Blood doesn't bother me. I roll over onto my stomach and look at the hardworking boys in the Gardens. I smile as I find a familiar face, Newt, drenched in sweat and his face covered in dirt, but his smile remains all the same. As I watch him tackle over grown plants with his secators, I feel a fluttery feeling in my stomach. "You good Y/N/N?" Minho asks, catching me staring. "Newt's not gay, is he?" I ask Minho, sitting up. "Wait a minute......" Minho looks puzzled as he strokes his chin in thought. "You like him don't you?" Minho asks. I blush and stare back at Newt, who's received a shallow cut on his left cheek. "Slightly" I reply finally. "OI NEWT!!!" Minho calls out teasingly, only to receive a death glare from me. The mention of his name catches his attention, so Newt walks over our way. "COULDN'T YOU JUST KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT?!?!" I ask Minho with a hint of anxiety in my voice. Newt walks over to us, unaware of what's going on. I feel like crawling into a hole, and dying. "What Minho?" Newt asks impatiently. "This shank over here has a-" Minho says, until I mask his mouth with my bloodied hand. "Nothing Newt. I have nothing" I lie. "Okay then....." Newt says, slightly confused and skeptical about my remark, walking back to his plants. I remove my hand from Minho's mouth, who is gasping. "You'll have to tell him" Minho says, scrambling to his feet. "One day..." I say. But today is not that day (You're welcome LOTR fans!!).

***

MINHO: I sit between the branches of an old tree, waiting for the Runners to enter the Glade. After patching up the Slicers and Builders, I run up into this tree and spectate the arrival of the Runners. A gush of leaves and decaying vines blows out from the Maze, and Ben, Thomas and of course Minho sprint into the Glade. I smile as I watch Minho run his fingers through his hair and put his hands on his hips, catching his breath. "Hey Y/N!" Chuck calls out from the base of the tree. "Hey Chuck" I give him a friendly wave. "What are you looking at?" Chuck asks, staring at where my eyes are fixtated on. "Some cute guy who thinks I don't have the chops to be a Runner" I reply. "Minho? You like Minho?" Chuck asks me, slightly surprised. A sickly feeling rushes through my stomach. "Yes. I think I do" I reply, watching Minho pour a whole bottle of water on his hair. I sigh dreamily and press my back up against the trunk of the tree. "Want me to tell him?" Chuck asks generously. "No thanks" I politely decline. I want to tell him myself.

***

THOMAS: A gush of wind, leaves and plants comes from inside the Maze, and as usual, the Runners emerge from the Maze drenched in sweat and panting. Thomas being one of them. "Y/N!" He says, wrapping his strong arms around me. I give him a big bear hug and smile. He pulls back, his breath finally catching up with him and grins as he looks at me, my face covered in diets and scratches. "How was running?" I ask him, as we start walking towards the Homestead. "It was okay" he shrugs. "How was cooking?" he asks, wiping a bit of flour off my face. "Everyone seemed really hungry yesterday, so there was zero leftovers for today. So Frypan and I had to start from scratch" I reply, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "What?" I ask Thomas, catching him looking at me. "Nothing" he lies. I blush and hide my face in my shoulder. "What's up with you?" Thomas asks curiously. "Nothing" I lie. Thomas looks at me skeptically, not entirely convinced. I was starting to really like Thomas.


	7. Author's Note

Hello Everyone!!! Thank you everyone, all my lovely readers, for reading my imagines and prefernces book!!!!!! I'm really enjoying it, the ability to control an entire romantic relationship and shape the newest Glader into a character I see fit to date one of the three Gladers; Newt, Minho or Thomas. However, I've only had 1 request so far, and I'd really appreciate it if some people could leave some requests and suggestions, as I'm struggling for motivation. I also would like to say that I'm thinking of making another preferences and imagines book, because I can get into different zones when writing, sometimes I feel the need to write a Maze Runner chapter, or sometimes I want to do a Divergent one. So, what I am proposing is I publish another book and see how that one goes. Here are the following fandoms I think would be fun to make a book for:

-The Hobbit

-Twilight

-The School For Good and Evil

-The Hunger Games


End file.
